


Is That The Best You Can Do?

by RedRidingStiles



Series: Sterek Shorts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Cocky Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter References, Hufflepuff Derek Hale, Hufflepuff Pride, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pick-Up Lines, Shopping Malls, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingStiles/pseuds/RedRidingStiles
Summary: “10 points to Hufflepuff,” The boy says with a playful wink.“You’re awarding me points? What are you, a perfect?”“I could be perfect for you.” The boy fires back, not missing a beat as he takes a few steps in Derek’s direction.“You’re ridiculous if you think that was a good pick up line,” Derek states flatly.“I’ve got more, don’t you worry. Wanna know what my boggart would turn into?”“What?” Derek can’t help but ask, curiosity getting the better of him.“You walking away before I can get your number,” The guy responds his eyebrows wiggling and his tongue poking out between his teeth.“Is that the best you can do?” Derek questions with an unimpressed frown.“Oh, I can do a lot better. Is this the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical.“ The guy says, rising to the challenge with gusto.Derek is wearing a Hufflepuff scarf Erica bought him while they’re out shopping and stiles is wearing a Slytherin shirt and he looks Derek up and down and says 10 points to Hufflepuff and Derek usually hates being hit on but this boy is cocky and cute so Derek humors him





	Is That The Best You Can Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt, hope you like it!

Derek loved Christmas, loved the lights and the cheerful music and the fact that he got to see his family after being in New York for five months. Derek loved that they always drank hot cocoa while they watched _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ and put up the tree in his childhood home house. He loved this time of year but he didn’t care for the craziness that was the Beacon Heights mall. Derek had flown home from college two days ago for winter break, changing out his heavy winter coat for his beloved leather jacket. Derek had kept the Hufflepuff scarf his best friend Erica had gotten him as an early Christmas present on as he walked around the mall searching for last minute gifts for his sisters, who were the absolute worst people to shop for.

Derek had been at the store for over an hour and hadn’t found anything for Laura yet. He had found all seven seasons of Boy Meets World on DVD for Cora who had been complaining to him about how it wasn't on Netflix and she had been dying to rewatch it. Derek had no idea what to get Laura though and ended up in Macy’s sorting through the women’s clothing section trying to find a nice sweater or dress that Laura wouldn’t hate. She was picky about her clothing and he needed to make a good selection if he didn’t want her to give it away.

Derek is debating between a cream colored or a maroon cashmere sweater when he sees movement out of the corner of his eye. Derek glances over to see a boy around his age looking over the dress selection. He’s good looking, soft looking skin dotted with moles, long limbs, messy chestnut hair, and pouty pink lips. The boy is wearing ripped black jeans and a dark green Slytherin [shirt](https://mehgeek.com/products/slytherin-2-b-w-men-t-shirt-pa-crest), a large snake taking up most of the design. Derek glances up from the boy’s shirt to see honey colored eyes watching him, Derek blushes when he realized he was caught checking the boy out. The burning in his cheeks only getting worse as the boy’s eyes drag over his own body, a flirty smirk dancing on his lips.

“10 points to Hufflepuff,” The boy says with a playful wink. Derek flushes more, he got hit on more than he cares for but if someone was going to make advances towards him he’ll give them credit for doing it so smoothly.

“You’re awarding me points? What are you, a perfect?” Derek snorts with a small shake of his head.

“I could be perfect for you.” The boy fires back, not missing a beat as he takes a few steps in Derek’s direction.

“You’re ridiculous if you think that was a good pick up line,” Derek states flatly, setting the red sweater back onto the rack.

“I’ve got more, don’t you worry. Wanna know what my boggart would turn into?” The boy’s smile is radiant, making his entire face light up.

“What?” Derek can’t help but ask, curiosity getting the better of him.

“You walking away before I can get your number,” The guy responds his eyebrows wiggling and his tongue poking out between his teeth.

“Is that the best you can do?” Derek questions with an unimpressed frown.

“Oh, I can do a lot better. Is this the Hogwarts Express? Because it feels like you and I are headed somewhere magical.“ The guy says, rising to the challenge with gusto.

“We’re in a department store,”

“Are you a snitch because you’re the greatest catch in here.”

“Oh my God, Why did I even ask?” Derek groans, wondering why he was even entertaining the boy. Derek thought it might be the eyes, maybe the sinful looking lips or the confidence bleeding off the other boy.

“Are you sure you’re not a Dementor? Because I’m sure I’d die if you kissed me.”

“I think I’m going to die of secondhand embarrassment,” Derek mutters lowly, trying to keep his face blank, struggling way more than he would have expected. The guy was intriguing for sure, his voice deep and his fingers incredibly distracting. Derek didn’t know how someone could be so tempting without even knowing their name.

“Did you just use the stupify charm or are you a natural stunner?”

“That one was terrible,” Derek points out, raising his eyebrows in a clear sign of how unimpressed he was.

“I don’t need accio to make you come.”

“Jesus Christ.” Derek hisses, his eyes widening slightly at the unashamed boy who was grinning even harder now.

“You must play Quidditch. I know a Keeper when I see one.”

“I can’t believe you just know all of these,”

“Is your basilisk interested in exploring my Chamber of Secrets?”

“Dear God, stop.” Derek groans, his ears red as he looked around to make sure no one else had heard. They were alone thankfully but the guy didn’t look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

“Wanna make me moan like Myrtle?”

“We’re in public I can’t believe-“

“The Sorting Hat has spoken, and it says I belong in your house.”

“If I give you my number will you shut up?” Derek asks in irritation, not sure if the guy was hitting on him or trying to make fun out of the situation.

“Are you sure you’re a muggle cause I’d swear that ass is magical, okay okay that was the last one I swear.” The guy laughs, grabbing onto Derek’s arm when Derek makes a move to leave.

“I’m Stiles by the way,” Stiles introduces himself once he’s got his laughter under control, the grin on his face bright and open. Derek was annoyed he found it so cute, this guy was clearly an asshole. A cute asshole, just Derek’s type of course.

“Derek,” Derek supplies, trying to figure out who would name their child Stiles.

“So Derek, can I get your number now?” Stiles questions, his hands shoved into the pocket of his jeans, a hopeful look on his face.

“If you don’t text me terrible pickup lines, I might be so generous to give it to you.” Derek huffs back, biting his lip to keep the smile threatening to show down.

“Hey, they were grade A pickup lines, but I’ll refrain myself,” Stiles smirks as Derek pulls out his phone and hands it over. Stiles types his number into it quickly, sending a text to himself so he’ll have Derek’s number as well.

“I’ve got to finish shopping for my friend, but I’ll text you and we can get coffee or dinner or something.” Stiles offers once Derek has his phone back in his pocket.

“Yah, sure.” Derek nods, finally letting the shy smile overtake his lips. He was interested to see where this could go, to see what else they might have in common besides a love for Harry Potter.

“Cool, I’ll see you later then,” Stiles responds with his own nod, his head bobbing but making no move to leave.

“Don’t you need to-”

Derek’s words die in his throat as Stiles leans over and plants a swift kiss onto Derek’s cheek, grinning wide as he pulls back, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself, you’re adumbledorable.”

“Delete my number.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know perfect is pronounced differently but I needed it to work so fight me


End file.
